villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alicia Hunt
Alicia Hunt is a supporting antagonist in the 1989 film Batman. She is the mistress of Carl Grissom and secretly Jack Napier. After Jack becomes the Joker, Alicia continues to act as his villainous paramour. She was portrayed by . History Alicia Hunt was a fashion model who had appeared on the cover of Vogue magazine, as well as various other pictures which she posted all over her lavish apartment. Alicia was the mistress of crime boss, Carl Grissom, and turned a blind eye to his criminal activity. Presumably due to her jobs as a model and mistress, Alicia lived a lavish and glamorous lifestyle, constantly taking shopping trips. In secret, Alicia was the paramour of Grissom's right-hand man, Jack Napier and feared what Grissom would do if he ever found out of their relationship. After Grissom did indeed discover their secret love affair, he planned on killing Jack, but the plan backfired and Jack instead transformed into a clown-like villain, now calling himself the Joker. Alicia returned home from one of her shopping trips and fainted at the sight of Jack's new persona. In order to make her a "work of art" like him, Jack disfigured Alicia and she began to wear a porcelain mask to conceal her scarred face. When the Joker planned to break into the museum and vandalize the paintings, Alicia questioned his intentions, but nonetheless tagged along. Joker and his goons arrived at the theater and vandalized the paintings, much to Alicia's upset, who had wanted to see the acts take place herself. Joker had Bob the Goon bring her up to where he and Vicki Vale were sitting and had her show Vicki her new face, which scares Vicki away as Alicia removes her mask. Later, Joker claims that Alicia committed suicide by throwing herself out of window. However, it is strongly hinted that Joker himself murdered her to make room for Vicki as his new lover. Personality Alicia is very vain, having many modeling portraits of herself spread throughout her apartment, which is possibly what led her to commit suicide after her scarring. Alicia is also willing to turn a blind eye to the criminal activities of her boyfriends and even wanted to assist Jack in his. After her scarring, Alicia became very subservient to Jack/Joker and seemed to still love him as before. Gallery Alicia Hunt.jpg|Alicia meets Joker. Alicia Hunt (Masked).jpg|Alicia's mask. Alicia Hunt (Scarred).jpg|Alicia as a "work of art". The-joker-a-history-of-madness-5.jpg Trivia *Alicia had a more directly villainous role in novelization, calling Wayne Manor and pretending to be Vicki Vale to trick Bruce Wayne into meeting her. It is also explained that Alicia's dumbed down state is the result of heavy drugs and alcohol, though it is unclear if she was taking them herself or having them forced by the Joker. *Alicia is retroactively similar to Harley Quinn, as both are blonde paramour/accomplices of the Joker. Alicia's disfigured face and Harley's clown make up are also similar. *Alicia seems to have partly inspired Ecco, as, like Harley Quinn, both are blonde girlfriends of the Joker/Jeremiah and both wear porcelain masks after becoming his accomplice. *While Alicia has not appeared in mainstream comics, she had an appearance in the comic book adaptation of the film. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:Female Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Adulterers Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:DC Villains Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater